Popple
and drips there!|Popple, Château de Chucklehuck, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga}} is a thief from the Beanbean Kingdom that debuted in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. He has had two accomplices, Bowser (known as the time as Rookie), and Birdo. Popple eventually returns in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Profile Popple is a Beanish thief who had appeared as another antagonist of Superstar Saga. Popple is aggressive towards his minion, and the Mario brothers. He is skillful in stealing objects. Mario and Luigi interrupts him and manages to prevent him from stealing. Popple is not the best at cooperation, he affiliates with Bowser and Birdo but loses his allies. Popple splits up from Bowser who was "Rookie" when they fell off the Beanstar, Popple even split up from Birdo when he was launched. Physical Appearance Popple is a Beanish that wears a mask, a stripy shirt and black pants. He has yellow eyes, and he often bears his teeth. He tends to carry a brown sack over his back. Personality Popple is sneaky and backstabbing. He bosses around and abuses his minions. In Superstar Saga, Birdo despised him for blaming her as Birdo launched him to the ceiling towards Little Fungitown. Powers and abilities Considering Popple as a thief, he can steal objects. However, Mario and Luigi interrupted him resulting a battle. History ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Enter The Shadow Thief Popple makes his first appearance right after Mario and Luigi exit the Barrel Maze in the Chateau de Chucklehuck. After making his way out of the maze, Mario notices a strange person behind him instead of Luigi. The person runs off and the Mario Bros. chase after him. They meet up with the person and another, larger guy who looks familiar. The person introduces himself as Popple: The Shadow Thief and his partner Rookie. Mario and Luigi already could tell Rookie is actually Bowser but he has lost his memory at some point (right after he got launched out of the cannon at Stardust Fields). The two get into a battle with the Mario Bros. eventually becoming victorious. Popple and Rookie escape going after the precious Chuckola Cola. The duo return right after Mario and Luigi opened up the way past Chuckleroot going after the Cola. Unlucky for them, Popple and Rookie are soon seen tied up and got knocked away by Bubbles' living Chuckola Cola monster. The Return of the Shadow Thief Popple and Rookie return after Mario and Luigi defeated Cackletta and the Beanstar went down to the basement of Woohoo Hooniversity. They are happy with their greatest find until they see the Mario Bros. at the front door. Popple is unhappy but is confident on winning thanks to his own versions of the Bros. moves with Rookie. They were once again unsuccessful in defeating the Mario Bros. but they weren't going down without a fight. After the Beanstar goes mad, they all latch onto it with everyone falling off (Bowser regains his memory after crashing through the ceiling but falls right into Stardust Fields badly injured and is eventually turned into Bowletta). The Shadow Thief Goes Solo Popple is seen again at Chucklehuck Woods, this time, trying to reach a piece of Beanstar near the Winkle Colosseum and eventually gets it. However, he spots Mario and Luigi and tries to escape but gets boxed in by the duo. Without Rookie at his side, Popple is forced to fight by himself to keep his Beanstar piece. He loses badly and runs off promising to get back at the Mario Bros. The Shadow Thief Strikes Back Popple returns for the final time underground of Teehee Valley noticing a knocked-out Luigi. He then orders his new "Rookie" to tie him up knowing Mario isn't far. After the Mario Bros. are reunited, Popple shows up again saying victory his defiantly within his reach as he introduces his new Rookie: Birdo. However, she has a crush on him with constantly freaks him out. They all eventually get into a fight with Popple coming on the losing end once again. He is extremely angry at Birdo for causing his loss and even fires her. Birdo is greatly upset and knocks Popple into Little Fungitown. Aftermath Popple is seen in Little Fungitown where he is finally arrested for his crimes and is seen doing community service. Ironically, the Toad guard watching over him calls him "Rookie." Mario & Luigi: Dream Team The Shadow Thief in the Pi'illo Kingdom in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.]] Popple is first seen at Wakeport after bumping into Mario and Luigi. He talks about how much he hated people that looked that Mario and Luigi and has started fresh in the Pi'illo Kingdom to steal treasure and then runs off. Popple is seen again at Driftwood Shore where he is seen in a small tour group. Popple is disappointed that he can't get much farther knowing there is rare treasure beyond that point so he decides to leave. Popple is seen again at Mount Pajamaja where he was running away from an area. He said that there was loose footing and he isn't the climbing type and decides to back to Wakeport. Popple is seen again at Wakeport near the same house from earlier where he claims that he has finally found some treasure. He then leaves claiming he has found the map. Popple is seen again shortly saying he has found the way to the hidden treasure. However, he spots a Wiggler called Wiggly walking about enjoying the view. Popple is angry and believes that the Pi'illo Collector has hired a security guard and decides to act cautious. Mario and Luigi soon start getting closer to the Wiggler but Popple quickly stops them but thinks they're also thieves. Mario and Luigi deny this but Popple still thinks so as he keeps running into them over his quest. Popple then thinks to himself saying he will use Mario and Luigi to defeat the Wiggler while he steals the treasure. Popple then wants to team up with them to take down the "fuzzball". Popple then leads time to the Wiggler but accidentally starts a fight between them. During the fight, even though Popple aids Mario and Luigi, his antics actually cause Mario and Luigi to almost lose their focus during the fight. However, after Mario and Luigi defeat the Wiggler, Popple turns on Mario and Luigi and decides to fight Mario and Luigi himself. Popple is soon defeated by Mario and Luigi and he realizes that the Wiggler is not a guard and yells about the flower garden. Angered, Wiggly chases off Popple with the Shadow Thief saying he is done with Pi'illo Island. Battle Attacks *'Kick': In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Popple can attempt to kick a bro's shins to deal damage, though this can be dodged by jumping. Whomever he aims at can be told by what expression he makes. A smile means Popple attacks Mario. If he grins, he attacks Luigi. *'Bag Bash': In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Popple can throw objects from his bag. Depending on their nature, the player has to dodge the objects or hold still. Mushrooms are beneficial to their target and heal on contact. coins add to the coin drop. Poisoned Mushrooms and bombs are harmful to their target and must be avoided, either by ducking (no input required) if the object is high or jumping (press the target's button) if it is low. *'Bag Bash (2)': When Wiggly is defeated Popple will come with his sack and throw soccerballs or bricks. The Bros. have to use their hammers to counter the balls on Popple. This attack only appears in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team but is a variation of the original. The angle Popple tilts his body telegraphs the target: northwest for Mario and southwest for Luigi. *'Pound-Steal Attack': Popple will steal a Mushroom to heal himself or his partner or the Bros.'s hammer and start hammering them continuously however the other bro. can hammer Popple in order to stop the attack. The inital theft can be avoided with the hammer as well, and this can be used in both games. The tell is the same as with the kick attack in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Popple walks a little and then teleports in front of his target (leaving a 1-second window for a counter opportunity) but will only take their hammer. **In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Popple keeps his prize, but in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, blocking the attack causes Popple to drop it immediately. Stats Superstar Saga= - Phase 2= - Phase 3= - Phase 4= }} Gallery Artwork Popple Artwork - Superstar Saga.png|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' MLSS BM Art - Popple.png|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Sprites and models Popple_Idle.gif|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' PoppleDreamTeamSprite.gif|''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Popple_MLSSBM.gif|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Trivia *Popple's nickname ("The Shadow Thief") is briefly mentioned in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door when Pennington confronts Bowser in front of the Poshley Sanctum. *In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Popple is unique among bosses in that his attacks are not blocked by jumping at all. Only the Grumbell in Mount Pajamaja shares this trait with him. de:Claude it:Champo es:Panyo fr:Pargne Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Beanish Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Thieves